


Five Years Later

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [16]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, post- series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is to try and help me get over my Leverage withdrawal.<br/>Guess what? It didn't work.<br/>Set after THE LONG GOODBYE JOB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years Later

Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford

Nate sat contently curled up in front of a large fire place with the woman he loved in his arms, in a cabin in the mountains that they'd built not long after retiring from Leverage Con.&Ass. They smiled lazily at eachother until the sleepy silence was broken by a wail from the other room.  
"Your turn Nate" Sophie grinned triumphantly at the thought that she didn't have to get up to tend to the baby for the seventh time that night.

Parker/Eliot Spencer

"I can't believe you dragged me into this again darlin'!" The hitter grumbled as they stood on top of the CN Tower.  
Parker just grinned wickedly and started the countdown. When she reached zero they both launched themselves off the tower, one with an elated squeal, and the other with the thought *that's twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag*.

Alec Hardison/Ashley Moore

"Boo-ya baby!" Hardison exclaimed as something utterly epic went down on his laptop screen, and quickly went back to task.  
"Alec, why don't we watch a movie or something?" Ashley's voice was soft and had that tone that let Alec know that if he looked she'd be wearing those puppy eyes that got him every time.  
It was a rock and a hard place. Did he finish this raid and bring the anger of his girlfriend down upon himself, or did he watch a movie with her and piss off his raiding party?  
In the end, Alec ended up watching some tearjerker chickflick (NO he didn't cry… he just has allergies) and keeping the most important person in his life happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ashley Moore is the girl from THE DOUBLE BLIND JOB


End file.
